This invention relates to compositions containing poly(arylene sulfide). In one of its aspects this invention relates to molding compositions containing poly(arylene sulfide). In another of its aspects this invention relates to a method for preparing compositions of poly(arylene sulfide) having improved impact strength and crack resistance.
Poly(arylene sulfide) is known to be useful as a molding composition. Among the characteristics of a molding composition that are important in determining the overall usefulness of the composition are the impact resistance or impact strength and the crack resistance. Molding compositions having good impact strength can be used in the molding of a great number of useful objects in which molding compositions that do not have good impact strength cannot be used because without good impact strength the molded objects tend to chip, crack or break when impacted with another object. Crack resistance is especially important in the molding of thick objects. It has now been found that the impact resistance and/or crack resistance of poly(arylene sulfide) can be improved by compounding with certain rubbery polymeric compounds. Using some of these rubbery compounds the impact strength can be further enhanced by the addition of certain organic silanes.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a method for improving the impact strength and crack resistance of compositions containing poly(arylene sulfide), especially poly(phenylene sulfide). It is another object of this invention to provide compositions containing poly(arylene sulfide), especially poly(phenylene sulfide) which have improved impact strength and crack resistance. It is still another object of this invention to provide molded objects having improved impact strength and crack resistance.
Other aspects, objects and the various advantages of this invention will become apparent upon reading the specification and the appended claims.